Everywhere
by Daydreamer and Nighthinker
Summary: "No Andy, es sólo que... a veces me preguntó si elegí al chico correcto." Bloom confesó sus dudas a Andy una noche en el Fruity Music Bar, admitiendo como Baltor parecía estar en cualquier parte para ella... ¿Pero quién está escuchando? TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA DE "Everywhere" POR "emberfire411"


**Everywhere**

 **Emberfire411**

 **N/A.** Ok, sé que debería estar trabajando en "Unexpected" pero esta idea me llegó cuando estaba en Itunes y encontré mi vieja colección de canciones de Michelle Branch. Estaba escuchando "Everywhere" y esta idea me golpeó en la cara, y no podía dejarla pasar. Así que la historia tiene lugar en la temporada 4, antes de que Nabu muera pero después de que Roxy obtiene sus poderes. Y en cuanto al resto… estoy seguro de que lo entenderás.

 **Summary completo:** Fic situado en la cuarta temporada. Incluso un año después de la derrota de Baltor, Bloom aún sueña con él. Ella finalmente habla sobre esto con Andy, una noche en el Bar Fruity Music, admitiendo que Baltor parece estar a dónde ella va. Andy le ayuda a ordenar sus sentimientos, pero ¿quién los está escuchando? Sparxshipping, oneshot basado en la canción "Everywhere" de Michelle Brand.

Disclaimer: Winx Club no es de mi propiedad, y lo más probable es que nunca lo sea.

 **O.O.O**

Desperté con un pequeño grito. Me obligué a tomar profundas respiraciones para calmarme, agradecida de que en el nuevo apartamento todas teníamos habitaciones separadas. Adoro a Flora, pero ella ya habría preguntado sobre lo sucedido. Extendí la mano para agarrar mi botella de agua que descansaba sobre la mesita de agua. Tomé un largo trago, el agua fría corriendo por mi garganta y como mis sentidos empezaban a despertar un poco.

Otra pesadilla sobre Baltor.

Bueno, no es exactamente una pesadilla; simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en él. Había estado sucediendo desde seis meses atrás, me di cuenta con una pequeña sonrisa. En primer lugar todos los pensamientos acerca de cómo vencerlo. Claro, él era guapo pero yo tenía a Sky, y eso había sido suficiente.

¿Cierto?

Suspiré y me dejé caer contra las almohadas de mi cama. Odiaba cuando mi mente iba en círculos como ahora, pensando en una cosa pero al segundo siguiente golpeaba a otra cosa. Por supuesto que Baltor era bien parecido (okey, bien, era muy apuesto, pero ese no es el punto), pero él era el enemigo. Y no es que alguna vez se hubiese preocupado por mí. Excepto por el hecho de que salvó mi vida en Andros… y al no luchar conmigo cuando desperté… Genial, lo estaba haciendo de nuevo.

Todavía podía recordar la última vez que lo había visto, el trato que me había propuesto. Para ser honesta, la única razón por la cual había dicho que no era porque pensaba que era una mentira. Pero, sin embargo, encontré a mi padre de piedra atrapado en Obsidiana y la esencia de mi madre en la espada que tenía. Así que Baltor no había mentido. Lo cual significa que ahora mirando al pasado, yo aceptaría esa propuesta. Pero Baltor seguía siendo el enemigo… y por no mencionar que estaba muerto… el círculo sigue y sigue.

Suspiré de nuevo; no había ninguna razón para continuar con eso ahora. Cerré los ojos y traté de volver a dormir. A pesar de que sabía que la figura me estaba esperando para perseguir mis sueños.

 **O.O.O**

"¿Bloom? Hola, ¿Hay alguien ahí?" Andy me sacó de mi aturdimiento en la mesa del Fruity Music Bar al día siguiente… o de la noche, supongo. Había dormido la gran parte del día ya que no había sido capaz de dormir más de una hora la noche anterior. No teniendo nada mejor que hacer, salí al bar, no había estado para la noche de Verano Bash por un tiempo. El lugar estaba lleno, como de costumbre. "Oh, ¿qué? Lo siento, Andy ¿qué has dicho?

Él rodó los ojos, apoyó la guitarra contra la mesa donde estaba sentada. "Muy bien, ¿Qué está pasando?"- preguntó tomando asiento frente a ella.

Razón número uno por la cual Andy y yo terminamos; Andy es más como un sobreprotector hermano mayor que un amigo la mayoría de las veces. Suspiré, moví la pajilla de mi batido de fresa de forma automática.-"Cuando empezamos a salir… ¿sabías que al final terminaríamos rompiendo?

Andy parecía algo sorprendido.-"¿De dónde ha venido eso?"

"Solo era una duda"

Él sabía que yo le estaba mintiendo, lo podría decir por la mirada escéptica en su rostro. Pero él aún así respondió-"Oh, yo no sé Bloom. Supongo que sí… quiero decir que sabía que probablemente no habríamos escapado a casarnos en Las Vegas o algo así"- sonreí ante su intento de humor.- "Pero nunca pensé en ello, ¿sabes? Vive en el ahora, preocúpate del futuro después".

Asentí. –"¿Alguna vez, más adelante, pensaste que yo era la chica equivocada?

-"¿Esta es alguna extraña lógica de chica que planea atormentarme?"

-"No, es solo que… a veces me pregunto si elegí al chico indicado" Juro que si los especialistas estuviesen trabajando aquí y no fueran las once de la noche, yo no estaría teniendo esta conversación con él.

Él ahora parecía un poco confundido.-"¿Estás tratando de elegir entre Blondie y otro chico?"

Le di una mirada. Tenía que admitirlo, él lo había llamado peor, especialmente tras el incidente en el Baile del Milenio de Eracklion (irónico, esto me llevo de vuelta a Baltor).-"Sí, está bien. Estoy tratando de decidir".

Andy se encogió de hombros.-"¿Has hablado con el otro chico acerca de esto?"

-"Umm… el chico no está disponible por el momento. Pero volviendo a mi pregunta, ¿pensaste que yo era la chica equivocada?"

-"Un poco, cerca del final. Yo sabía que siempre te quería a mí alrededor como amiga, Boom, pero sabía que un "nosotros" no saldría bien. Mira"- él regresó a sus preguntas-"¿Estás segura de que no puedes hablar con él? Sé que Sky no te escucharía, pero quizás el otro lo haga. ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué tiene de especial ese tipo?

Mi respuesta fue una combinación entre un suspiro y una sonrisa, recosté mi cabeza en mis manos. -"En ninguna parte, nada, en todas partes, todo. Es difícil de decirlo a veces".

Ahora Andy lucía como si yo estuviese loca-"Habías dicho que nada de extrañas lógicas de chica".

-"Lo siento. Es un poco confuso".

-"Déjame adivinar; este chico es de la Dimensión Mágica o algo así, y es por eso que todo es tan complicado, ¿verdad?"-A veces era difícil recordar que Andy sabía que era un hada. Sin embargo, con los reportes de noticias, era imposible no saberlo. Todos en la Tierra debían haberse enterado de nosotros… "Sí, el es un mago"

-"¿Nombre?"

-"Baltor" respondí después de dudar unos segundos.

-"Sin duda no es un nombre terrestre"-murmuró antes de dirigirse directamente a mí.-"bien, empecemos con algo sencillo, ¿por qué te gusta?"

Sentí como si él me estuviese preguntando porque me gusta el aire. Realmente no necesito una razón justificable, era obvio. No podía vivir sin una. Sabía que podía vivir sin Baltor, diablos, lo había estado haciendo durante un tiempo, pero no sin dificultades. Recordé que Andy estaba esperando una respuesta, dije,-"Él es... el tipo perfecto. Al menos para mí, sé que mis amigos usarían frases muy distintas para referirse a él. Parece una locura cuando pienso en él de esa manera. Y por supuesto, cuánto más adelante voy con mi vida, siento como si él estuviese detrás de mí, como si no fuese real. Y eso me está matando. Y no sé si esto ayuda o no, pero podría decir que salvó mi vida".

La sorpresa había regresado-"¿Él salvó tu vida?"

-"Sí, él me salvó de ahogarme. Se aseguró de que estuviese bien, incluso no me dejó pelear cuando intente provocarle"- mi voz se iba apagando. Estar recordando esto probablemente se complicaba para Andy.

Él estaba asintiendo.-"Bien, salvar tu vida es un punto más, la última vez que lo supe. ¿Qué hay con Sky?".

-"Sky es un gran amigo"-dije automáticamente-"Nosotros nos hemos cuidado las espaldas desde que le conocí. No sé que hubiese pasado en Magix si él no hubiese estado cerca".

-"¿Aún sientes eso por él?"- Andy parecía haber conseguido mis sentimientos acerca del tema.

-"En realidad no"- admití-"Ahora es más…somos amigos, y eso es todo. Yo solía amarle, pero ahora…"

Andy sacudió su cabeza hacia mí en un gesto de complicidad, con sus ojos como dardos temporalmente detrás de mí, estaba viendo algo, luego fijó su mirada en mí de nuevo. Parecía como si estuviese escribiendo todo esto en su cabeza.-"Entonces, los dos salimos de Blondie, ¿verdad?"

Tomé un sorbo de mi batido, por la acción de la humedad estaba un poco tibio.-"Supongo".

-"Entonces ahí lo tienes"- se inclinó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos como si se tratase de un orgullos profesor universitario,-"Caso cerrado".

Me encogí un poco.- "No realmente", él abrió su ojo derecho.-"¿He mencionado de que Baltor podría decirse que está algo así como muerto?".

El ojo cerrado se abrió en shock. Le tomó a Andy alrededor de cinco segundos decirle, "Umm… creo que dejaste fuera ese pequeño detalle…".

Gemí, dejé caer mi cabeza en mis brazos, descansando sobre la mesa. "Estoy jodida. No puedo decirle a Sky… la mitad del universo mágico espera que yo tome el lugar de la reina de Eracklion con él…"

-"¿Reina? ¿Cómo que la reina?... ¿Por qué?.. No importa"- Andy se rindió,- "Está bien, digamos que hay algún hechizo mágico que pueda traer a Baltor de entre los muertos, ¿lo hay?".

-"La última información que sé, es que está atrapado en Obsidiana porque-lo siento, estoy siendo algo técnica-pero yo extinguí sus poderes de alguna manera, lo que le envió de nuevo a la oscuridad".

-"¿Entonces lo mataste?"

-"En cierto modo, sí. Pero por ahora, mientras todas las dimensiones están encantadas con eso, yo estoy teniendo una fiesta de culpa".

Andy me miró por un segundo,-"Supongo que has dejado fuera otro detalle sobre Baltor, Bloom."

Sonreí con timidez-"¿Es un convicto que casi ha esclavizado a todo el universo mágico?".

Él rodo los ojos.-"Eres muy buena al momento de meterte en líos, ¿lo sabías?"

-"Me lo han dicho".

-"Okey… ¿por qué te enamoraste de él?"

Suspiré de frustración.-"No lo sé, Andy. Es sólo que…tiene que ver con Dominó. Te dije lo básico acerca de Dominó, ¿cierto?"- él asintió, así que continué-"Bien, respecto a lo de Dominó. Al fin entendí que Baltor técnicamente un sobreviviente de Dominó, también. Y… yo no estaría sola nunca más".

-"¿Tan cursi?"

-"¡Andy!"

-"Lo siento, por favor continúa"

Rodé los ojos.-"Pero era… no lo sé… yo no estaba tan asustada de mi pasado. Sabía que no había manera alguna de que Baltor me pudiera ayudar, pero era lo mejor. No puedo explicarlo."

-"Yo puedo"- lo miré con sorpresa.-"¿No es sencillo? ¡Tú estás enamorada de él!

-"¿Qué parte de que está muerto es lo que no has entendido?"

-"Estoy muerto de vergüenza"-agitó su mano, sus ojos estaban detrás de mí, otra vez.-"Todo lo que sé Bloom, es que la mayoría de las sentencias penales tienen lagunas. Tú vas a la cárcel por algún delito, puedes salir por buen comportamiento. Terminas en una celda; utilizas hilo dental para romper las barras. Estás sentenciado a muerte, tú puedes escapar a través de los ductos de ventilación. Lagunas. Debe haber alguna manera que él esté vivo".

No podía empezar a describir lo mucho que había estado en busca de lagunas. Había estado horas en la biblioteca mágica de Alfea, sólo buscando. Sin embargo lo que único que dije fue: "Andy. Lo he intentado. Realmente lo he hecho. Pero después de rescatar a mis padres de Obsidiana- te explicaré más tarde,"-dije antes de que pudiese preguntar," la dimensión… colapsó. Se selló del resto del universo. No hay manera de regresar."

-"¿De verdad?"- parecía escéptico,-"¿nada en absoluto?"

-"He pasado más horas leyendo en busca de lagunas para sacarlo de ahí más que yo en mi entera vida. No hay nada. Me refiero a que, Andy… ¿Andy?"

-"¿Hola?" Extendí la mano y golpeé suavemente la mejilla para regresarlo a la realidad. El se sacudió por mi acción, le había sorprendido.

-"Lo siento,"- se disculpó,-"yo sólo… Bloom creo que un amigo tuyo esta aquí. Ha estado apoyado contra el pilar mirándote durante los últimos cinco minutos."

-"¿Qué?" Me di la vuelta buscando al chico, entrecerré los ojos, un ligero cambio y le encontré.

Solté un grito ahogado.

Parpadeé un par de veces, mi mandíbula colgaba un poco abierta. Mis ojos se habían salido de las cuencas. El chico del que Andy estaba hablando se parecía a Baltor, él estaba vestido como Baltor (con unas cuantas alteraciones para mezclarse en la Tierra; tenía unos jeans y una camiseta azul debajo de su abrigo, no había volantes pasados de moda ni nada; y el abrigo llegaba justo a su cintura.) Y demonio, él tenía la misma sonrisa que Baltor; la misma que me molestaba, pero también hacía mis rodillas débiles. Pero no había manera… Ninguna manera.

Él me atrapó mirándole y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Se separó de la columna donde estaba apoyado, caminó hacia donde me encontraba sentada junto con Andy.

-"¿Es un amigo?" Andy preguntó. "¿De la escuela o algo así?"

-"Yo… yo sinceramente creo que estoy enloqueciendo", le dije mientras Baltor se acercaba, la sonrisa no había abandonado su rostro.

-"¿Vas a cerrar eso, Bloom?"- preguntó con una sonrisa.

Ese era Baltor. Tomando su consejo, finalmente conseguí cerrar mi mandíbula. Sin embargo, eso me dejó tartamudeando.-"¿Cómo estás…por qué… cómo puedes?"

-"Tartamudeando,"- Andy observó con un ligero sarcasmo.-"Ya sea, tú eres algún pariente lejano perdido de alguna parte del otro lado del mundo o eres Baltor el infame del que he estado escuchando."

-"Espero el segundo."- Baltor respondió con el mismo tono divertido, "y estaba esperando,"-continuó girando hacia mí,-"que pudiéramos hablar contigo un minuto."

-"Estoy fuera,"- dijo Andy, de pie y agarrando su guitarra en un solo movimiento,-"De cualquier modo, necesito encontrar a Mark y Ryo. Encantado de conocerte, Baltor. Y Bloom," giré hacia él, y me guiñó el ojo rápidamente.-"Nos vemos más tarde."- Se dio la vuelta y despareció entre la multitud, dejándonos a Baltor y a mí.

Un millón de ideas para preguntar llegaron a mi cabeza. Sin embargo, todo lo que pude preguntar fue, -"¿Tú has oído todo eso? ¿Verdad?".

Baltor río, esa profunda y aterciopelada risa que no me había dado cuenta que la extrañé hasta que la escuché de nuevo.

-"Se podría decir eso," él dijo y sentí su mano deslizándose en la mía,-"Vamos, quiero hablar contigo."

'Es probable que sea una trampa. Él te está engañando.' Mi cerebro inmediatamente estaba exhausto. Pero, sinceramente, yo estaba tan sorprendida. Me levanté y dejé que me llevase lejos del ruido.

 **O.O.O**

-"Esto es, probablemente, la ocasión en que más tranquila te he visto.,"- Baltor comentó cuando llegamos al final del patio cercado a dónde me había llevado.

-"No muy a menudo las personas que creo que están muertos hacen impactantes reapariciones en mi ciudad natal. Disculpa si te decepcioné".

Él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo ligeramente.-"Esa es mi chica."

¿Su chica? Por mucho que me encantase como sonaba eso, el comentario hizo que la parte lógica de mi cerebro se pusiera en marcha. Puse mi mano fuera de su alcance.-"¿Hay alguna razón por la que no estás muerto, o finalmente me he vuelto loca?"

-"Oh no, estoy vivo. No tienes de qué preocuparte."

-"Mira, yo no recuerdo esa parte."

-¿Acaso he dicho que tú lo esperabas?"- él preguntó con una ceja levantada.- "Mira, después de que tú liberases a Oritel y Marion- por cierto, me quedo con el 'Tenías razón' de nuevo- el lugar colapsó."

-"La cual debería haberte atrapado dentro."

-"Debería. Pero en el último momento, me he deslizado fuera."

-"¿Qué pasa con la conexión del fuego del Dragón? Debería haber sido capaz de sentirte."

-"Un buen mago nunca revela sus secretos."

-"Tus secretos son muy molestos," dije bruscamente antes de procesar lo que dijo antes.-"¿Entonces has venido aquí?"

-"A él único lugar donde nadie podría reconocerme. E imagina mi sorpresa cuando escuché algunas noticias sobre seis hadas en este lugar. Vine a Gardenia hace unas semanas, sólo para estar seguro, aunque ya tenía una buena idea."

-"Así que en las semanas pasadas… ¿tú sabías todo? ¿Has sabido que estaba aquí y no hiciste nada?"

-"Dos explicaciones"- dijo antes de que pudiera ir más lejos,-"Mi hechizos se han ido, ¿recuerdas? Sólo puedo hacer lo básico, lo cual es insoportablemente patético."- añadió en un murmullo,-"Y segundo, no tenía idea de que estaba… tan perdido." Baltor me miró.

-"Obviamente tienes un par de hechizos avanzados de los archivos de Torre de Nubes. No has estado espiando al menos a veinte pies de distancia, ¿verdad?".

-"Es una palabra que usaría."

Lo miré por un minuto, queriendo golpearlo con una flecha de dragón y queriendo lanzar mis brazos alrededor de él. Por un milisegundo me pregunté si sería posible hacer ambas cosas.-"¿Cuánto has escuchado?"

Inmediatamente me sonrojé y le di la espalda, mirando hacia las estrellas.- "Adelante. Dime lo estúpida y equivocada que estoy."

Le oí suspirar como si estuviera sorprendido y divertido por mí. Oí los pasos de sus botas mientras caminaba detrás de mí.- "Tú puedes ser una de las personas más inteligentes y despistadas que he conocido, ¿lo sabes?"

-"Baltor, te conozco. Tú te ríes de la debilidad… o la usas contra las personas; no estaba muy agradecida por haber sido convertida en una escultura de hielo en Torre de Nubes."

-"Te habría liberado finalmente,"- él agitó una mano antes de sentir que una sección de mi cabello se levantaba. Me di cuenta que la presión era Baltor peinándolo con sus dedos a través de éste.- "Pero ese no es el punto." Deja que le pregunte algo… cuando tú decías pesadillas…"

Una casa llamó mi atención.-"Nunca le dije a Andy que estaba teniendo pesadillas."

La mano de Baltor se detuvo. Suspiró y continuó.- "Muy bien, de acuerdo."

-"Entonces, ¿has estado espiándome?"

-"Un poco. Además, el hecho de que tuve una sacudida a las tres de la madrugada como reacción de tu última pesadilla."

-"¿Puedes sentir cuando estoy asustada?"-Sabía que a estas alturas no debería estar sorprendida por nada de lo que Baltor podría conjurar, pero nunca dejó de sorprenderme.

-"Bueno,"- dejó caer la porción de mi cabello y cogió otro,-"En cierto modo, es simplemente una reacción en cadena. Si es una emoción lo suficientemente fuerte, esta se transferirá y lo puedo usar casi como un dispositivo de localización. Pero, sí, en ciertas ocasiones puedo sentir tus emociones."

-"¿Pero por qué yo?"- pregunté antes de darme cuenta que era la pregunta más estúpida que nunca había dicho. Fuimos los únicos supervivientes de Dominó durante dieciocho años, por supuesto, nuestros poderes estarían conectados. "No importa la última pregunta. ¿Así que utilizaste el miedo de mis sueños para rastrearme?

-"El miedo, la miseria… todo lo demás."

Cerré los ojos con fuerza.-"Te refieres a lo que simplemente te gustaba. Volviendo a eso…"

Baltor suspiró," ¿Todavía no lo entiendes, verdad?"

-"¿Entender qué? ¿Eres un mago increíble y yo solo soy una chica estúpida e ingenua que nunca sabrá lo mejor?"

-"Mi querida, eres una chica estúpida e ingenua que no está viendo el panorama más amplio."

-"¿Panorama? Mira," giré para enfrentarlo,-"sólo admite que piensas."

Antes de que pudiese decir otra palabra, Baltor envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, me acercó a él y me besó.

De alguna manera estaba empezando a pensar que esto sólo se trataba de un loco sueño. Pero incluso si esto se trataba de un sueño, yo podría hacerlo. Reaccioné lentamente y enredé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello manteniéndolo lo más cercano posible.

La manera en que Baltor me besó, logró que sintiera el mundo desaparecer debajo de mí, sus brazos eran lo único que me sostenían. Sus labios eran suaves y dulces, y su agarre sobre mí era protector, como si no quisiera que me fuera a ninguna parte. Pasó su lengua por mi labio inferior al mismo tiempo que empezó a correr una de sus manos por mi espalda para después meterse con mi cabello de nuevo. Después de un segundo, dejo que profundice el beso.

Por último, después de un minuto, me separé para tomar un poco de aire decente.- "Juro que voy a matarte si alguna vez desapareces así de nuevo."

Baltor rió y atrajo hacia él, dejando que mi cabeza descansara en su hombro mientras respiraba el reconfortante olor de su chaqueta.-"Hecho."

-"Entonces, ¿estoy empezando a tener un panorama más amplio?"

-"Finalmente, sí."

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento.-"Tú sabes," dije finalmente,-"sí has oído lo que Andy y yo estábamos hablando, debes saber que esto será difícil. Sky espera que vaya a Eracklion con él para hacerme cargo junto a él. Y tú no puedes volver a la dimensión mágica…sin ya sabes, causar una tonelada de pánico. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

Lo sentí encogerse de hombros.- "Vive en el ahora, preocúpate del futuro después." Citó a Andy con un poco de sarcasmo.- "Además,"- continuó Baltor, inclinando la cabeza para susurrar en mi oído,- "tal vez te he echado de menos un poco."

-"Claro,"- me burlé- "¿Y tenías sueños?"

Se encogió de hombros de nuevo.- "Tal vez", él dijo, su voz era ligera.

-"Y, quizás yo aparecía en todas partes para ti también, ¿verdad?"

-"No lo sé."

-"Y tal vez conmigo tú no estás sólo"

Él puso su mano debajo de mi barbilla y levantó la cara hacia él, su aliento acarició mi rostro.-"Te daré eso."

No pude evitar sonreír.- "Yo sólo podría amarte, Baltor."

Sonrió al momento que recosté mi cabeza en su hombro de nuevo.- "Los niños terrestres y sus películas románticas."

-"¿Eso es un cumplido o un insulto?"

-"Lo puedes tomar como un cumplido por ahora", dijo, presionando sus labios en mi mejilla, "Pero sólo porque yo también podría amarte."

 **O.O.O**

N/A: ¿Esto no es lo más utilizado, final de película de romance de taquilla? Oh bueno, yo lo puse ahí. Y amo a Andy hasta la muerte y de alguna manera quería incluir la idea de que él y Bloom tengan una relación de mejores amigos. Los comentarios son aceptados, una crítica pero molestos realmente no lo son. Gracias, chicos.

Ember

N/T: ¿Acaso ya les dije lo mucho que amo el Sparxshipping? Enloquezco, literalmente. Una nota sobre un fic futuro, lo subiré en cuánto lo tenga listo... pero ahí les va la historia, hace algunos años (estaba leyendo mis PM) y me preguntaron si podía escribir algo de Flora y le contesté que en ese momento no podría escribir nada de eso por cuestiones personales... en fin, hace un par de semanas estaba leyéndolos y empecé a escribir uno entre Flora y Bloom, para mostrar su amistad a pesar de todo... y eso lo verán en otros más que tengo en proyecto...

¡En fin, nos leemos pronto.!

PD. ¡Ese beso! (Muero lentamente)

Bloom Malfoy


End file.
